The Real Enemy
by primpriorpotter
Summary: Taking a breath and slowly letting it out, I remind myself that I won't get picked. That I can't. That all odds are against me getting picked. That if I escaped death so many times, I will escape it once more. "Gale Hawthorne."
1. Chapter 1

**Gale POV:**

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." The toxic sound of Effie Trinket's voice jolts me from aimless worry. Nervousness is replaced with anxiety. Let the 74th Hunger Games begin, I say bitterly in my mind.

But I should not be this worried. I have escaped so many years of the Hunger Games, and let's face it, the odds have never been in my favor.

I wouldn't be so tense, but this isn't about me. It never has been. It's about my family. All seven of them. My mom, Rory, Vick, Posy. And then there's Katniss, Prim, and their mom. I wouldn't be able to take care of any of them from inside of an arena. And I certainly wouldn't be able to do it dead.

"As always, ladies first," Effie announces, as if she's said it a hundred times before. I bet she has.

What if everyone stops watching the Hunger Games? What if no one kills anyone else in the arena? What if their show becomes a weapon for rebellion? Everyone has watched the Hunger Games for so long, that it has become second nature. But there are those who are inclined to fight it. The capitol has unwittingly given us a chance to rise against them. We just need to be willing to take it.

"And now for the gentleman," Effie says.

I missed it. I missed the female tribute. Could it be... no. I let out a sigh of relief when I see streaks of red hair next to Effie. It wasn't Katniss. Not this time. Thank God.

The square is so quiet, I could hear a pin drop as Effie takes a minute to mix up the names in the bowl. She carefully selects one with her perfectly manicured nails and slowly unfolds it to read it.

Taking a breath and slowly letting it out, I remind myself that I won't get picked. That I can't. That all odds are against me getting picked. That if I escaped death so many times, I will escape it once more.

"Gale Hawthorne."

Suddenly, I see movement out of the corner of my eye. I turn slightly, and see people shifting sideways, creating a path. Breathing slowly and heavily, I remind myself of courage, and will my feet to move forward. I am not a coward. At least it wasn't Katniss. At least it wasn't Vick, or Rory, or Posy. But it would have been better if it wasn't me either.

Shaking, I find my way to the stage, and see faces staring up at me trying to look remorseful, but mostly looking relieved. It occurs to me that this is the same expression that has been on my face for the past six years. Whatever happens over the next few weeks, this will be the last reaping, so somehow, despite everything that's going on, I am relieved, because, at least now, there is no more waiting.

I search the audience for familiar faces, and when I finally find them, I wish I didn't look at them. My mother is sobbing into her hands, loudly and remorsefully. Rory, Vick, and Posy all have silent tears streaking down their faces. There is more pain in seeing the ones I love hurt so much than in being chosen by the games. When I find Katniss, instead of seeing water in her eyes, I see anger.

I'm distracted from my pity when I see the red-headed girl reach her hand out to me, and realize I'm supposed to shake it.

The rest happens silently.

Page Break

They take me into a room where I am supposed to say goodbye. It strikes me as odd that I am allowed to say goodbye to those I love before I die, when so many people are denied that privilege. But I don't know what I will say. Will I say that I will try to win, even-

"Hey," Katniss walks into the room, a worried look etched upon her face. What will I say?

"Hey, Catnip," I say, trying to stay cheerful.

Katniss starts talking really fast, like she's memorized a speech. "Listen Gale, your really good with a bow. You taught me how to hunt, after all. You just need to strategize and get sponsers. I know you will win. Don't worry about your family, I will hunt for them. Just worry about getting out of there, because I know you can. And Gale..."

"Yeah?" I ask, startled by her zeal.

"Just..."

"Just what?"

Suddenly, a guard walks into the room. He clears his throat, and Katniss has to leave.

"Just what, Katniss?"

"Nevermind. Just win, for me, okay?"


	2. Final Goodbyes and Congratulations

**Gale POV:**

"They don't know it, but you've been just given a great deal of power." My mother's last words to me ring in my ears. Right after, Rory, Vick, Posy, and mom are ushered out of the room, and I was left alone. It was torture having to go to my own funeral. That was what this was like for me. Everyone crying, grieving for me as I had already died; thus instilling in me the greatest confidence that I could win this.

Unfortunately, I am no longer alone. District Twelve is far behind us now, but I don't look back to see any remnants of my home.

Apparently, the fact that I am sent to my death is cause for celebration, because everyone on this train has congratulated me at least once, and Effie's voice is getting increasingly higher as she tells me over and over again how lucky I am. Right. Because this is what is considered lucky. Getting to die on national television was my dream. Our first conversation went a little something like this:

Effie: Ooh! Congratulations! So handsome, you must get all the girls!

Me: *Grunt*

Effie: Did you ever think you would get this lucky!?

Me: *Grunt*

Effie: You two are going to have a great time *gestures to me and my opponent, I think her name is Natara, or something like that.*

Me: Yes, I can't wait. *Look at the window to signal an end to the conversation.*

Effie (not getting the hint): So, it must be nice to finally get to go to the Capital, especially after living your whole life *pauses* _there._

Me (while grumbling): I'm going to go get some rest.

After that fabulous conversation, I find my way to my temporary room. I haven't seen much of Haymitch yet, but I sure hope he's nothing like Effie. He says he's going to train Natara and I tomorrow morning. Natara is very sweet, but doesn't seem like she has any aggression or strength inside her. I know I'm not supposed to get attached, but this girl from the merchant areas seems like a good person to get acquainted to. At least she's more tolerable than Effie.

As I lie in my bed, thinking about all that has happened and how my world has changed so quickly, I start to feel very claustrophobic. The world seems to spin around me, and it's too big, and I'm too small. My heart starts to pound faster and faster, and it's so loud I almost don't hear the small knock on the door.

Not in the mood for visitors, I stay quiet and hope whoever it is goes away. This isn't the first wish that has gone ungranted, and it won't be the last.

**Natara POV:**

I know he's in there. And I need him to be at least an ally. My mother made it very clear that I can't go through this alone. It doesn't work that way. Her words sting my memory, causing a type of revolt to the present, and a nostalgic feeling hits me like a wave. I slide slowly to the floor, my head softly knocking on the floor as a go down. I feel surrounded all of a sudden. At first by the reality of how much my world has changed, and then by black.

I come to with a bitter taste in my mouth and dark, stormy eyes staring intensely at me.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" I say in a stunning representation of my intelligence.

"You fainted." He tells me, a look of concerned swimming in his eyes.

"I noticed."

"You okay?"

"I think so," trying to get up, but realizing it's futile when the world starts spinning. I sink back to my knees instantaneously. "No," I correct myself, "no, very much not okay."

"You want me to get Haymitch or Effie?" He inquires.

"No, I'm not sure how much help they can provide. Could you just help me to my room?"

"Alright," he says, "Want me to carry you?"

"No, I think I can manage." He gingerly helps me to me knees slowly, as if he's afraid of breaking me (which is a reasonable fear as I just fainted), where I sit breathing for a couple seconds. Guiding me to my feet, which seem so inadequate for supporting weight, I try to take a few steps forward. This utterly fails, and I almost end up on the floor again.

"I'm going to carry you. I don't care what you say," he says, taking over my halfhearted protests, "We're never gonna get to your room otherwise."

Manipulating my body like it's play-dough in his hands, I'm suddenly in Gale's arms, with my head cradled in the crook of his elbow. It occurs to me that he may see this as a sign of weakness and make a note to kill me early in the games, but at the moment, I have no choice. Time is moving in a strange way, and my vision goes blurry for the rest of the way to my room. The next thing I feel is him putting me in my bed, as I try to calm down and appear stronger than I am.

Gale is about to leave when I decide it's okay to talk to him. "Hey, Gale," I say, as loudly as I can manage at the moment.

He turns around. "Yeah?"

"Can we just, like, forget about that? Pretend it never happened? Please?" Hoping against hope that he didn't question me, I waited for his reply, which came after a few heartbeats.

"Only if you tell me what happened," he said in a voice so soft and low that it was more like the murmurings of earthquakes than an actual voice.

I wasn't really in a position to argue, so I just said, "I'll tell you in the morning," and then went to sleep.

Before I quite closed my eyes, I saw him nod, turn, and exit the room.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for taking the time to read our fanfic! Let us know what you think in the comments if you get the chance, we always love hearing your feedback. :)**

**-Primpriorpotter :) :)**


	3. A small step

**Katniss POV:**

The forest is as calm as ever. The breeze rustles the leaves all around me. The birds chirp and the mockingjays sing. The sun comes down in pieces and collects on the ground like a patchwork quilt. Everything is just like the last time we went hunting. Except for Gale.

Maybe that's something about this forest that will never be the same. No matter how much I need it to unchange. I can't just delete the events of yesterday, no one can. And I wished I could do something, maybe even volunteer for him, I really do. But the Capitol typed too much into our story. And its too late to delete anything. Too late.

_Fuck._

The world changed. _My world changed. _I don't know how it happened so quickly. I don't know how all it took was one slip of paper to change my whole life; and now the Capitol's gonna pay. I'm gonna make them pay. But I can't. All I can do is sit here and watch as one of my only friends in the world kills himself. Or lives... Either way, _we _die. I know it's stupid, and I know I'm only saying this because I may never see him again, but I love him. I do. I'm not yet sure if I'm _in_ love with him or in love with our relationship. But I do love him; I can't deny that.

The sun is overhead now, burning the back of my neck while I run. When I arrived here this morning, it was still cold and the sun was just starting to make red and gold pictures on the horizon line. The world is peaceful and quiet, so unlike what it really is. I can't believe the world is so oblivious to me. So oblivious to the lives that are lost every single year, just because some deranged lunatic decided it would be a good idea to let children fight to the death for the enjoyment of the people. The world doesn't care that it was Gale's last year in the reaping, doesn't care that Gale was almost lucky enough to escape the very thing that he has been living in fear of his whole life. Nature is oblivious that Gale has a family to take care of, and the song birds will sing whether or not Gale dies.

**Gale POV:**

"Good morning," I hear a knock on my door and a gentle voice that could only be Natara. Sighing, I look at the acid green of the digital clock next to me, taking a minute to realize that it's 7 o'clock. I might have been hunting with Katniss right now. I might have been happy.

"Come in," I say, my voice gruff and monotone, even to me. I sound like I have been crying, I sound like I'm in agony, and none of that is too far from the truth.

The door opens so softly, I could've sworn she just melted through the wall. Natara creeps in to where I sit, on the edge of an unmade bed, on a train to my death. She looks concerned, nervous even, and that's when I remember. She is going to tell me what happened yesterday. Suddenly an anxious nervousness fills me and my mind jumps to all of the things that could be wrong, but I don't have long to wait, because Natara takes a sharp breath and starts talking.

"Look I know that you deserve to know the truth about what happened yesterday and I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I've just been trying to figure out how to tell you since I've never told anyone before and I'm just really freaking out and it's really hard for me so I'm sorry but-"

"Natara, breathe. Sit down. Nothing you have to tell me is so urgent that you can't take a minute to calm down," I interject.

Natara nods and her face slowly calms as she sits on the chair opposite my bed.

**Natara POV**

"Okay. Here's the deal." I don't want to tell him. I really don't. I considered making up a lie at the moment, but nothing I could come up with on the whim would ever be near believable. "Ever since I was really little, I had been sick. Like passing out, really-lightheaded-all-the-time-sick. My family knew there was something wrong, but we couldn't do anything about it. We just- didn't have the money for a doctor's visit." I pause for a minute, clearing my mind of all of the horrible fainting episodes I had. "Anyways, after like 8 years we finally saved up enough money for one visit to the capitol for one doctor's appointment. I only had one shot at figuring out what was wrong, so I was really scared we wouldn't learn anything we didn't already know."

I glance at Gale, and see is eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

"So we took a trip down to the Capitol, and the doctor asked a bunch of questions and took a couple tests, and the diagnoses me with a heart disease. Arrhythmia. He explained the disease, and how I'll probably have it for the rest of my life. Basically, nothing was cured and nothing was fixed that day, but I found out what was wrong with me. Anyway, that's why I'm easily tired and pretty weak, my heart doesn't seem to handle it. I'm not sure I even understand my disease fully, but this is as close as I'm gonna get."

"I'm sure the people in the capitol can help you and maybe even get rid of it," Gale says. I haven't thought about that, and the realization that they might find out what's wrong with me one way or another worries me. Who knows what they'll do to me and who'll they tell.

"I don't know. Just, Gale," I say, making sure from my tone he realizes how important this is, "please don't tell anyone. I don't want people to use this information because I don't want anyone to use it to my disadvantage."

He looks confused, "Why did you tell me? You could have just pretended it was a one time thing, or that is was just because of the homesickness and pressure."

I realize that maybe I didn't not tell him because I couldn't come up with a lie, if that makes any sense. I told him because a part of me wanted to trust him and befriend him, and maybe this secret would bring us closer together and tie a bond of friendship. But I don't tell him that.

"I don't know," I tell him, looking up and meeting his eyes.

"But wait-" Gale says, finally realizing the thing I had been worried about this whole time. "What if something happens, during the games. What if-"

"I don't know, Gale," I say, my eyes just starting to tear up. "I just don't know"

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading, we really appreciate it. If you get the chance, please take a second to comment on your thoughts, as we love hearing your feedback. Thanks, again!**

**-Primpriorpotter **


	4. 4 A Big Leap

**Chapter Four**

**Natara POV:**

I stare at the man standing in front of me, and I can't help but notice how different he is from the rest of the people I've already seen in the Capitol. He isn't nearly as flouncy, and apart from the gold eyeliner and a couple piercings, is almost normal looking.

That only makes me slightly less nervous, as he is fully clothed, and I am shivering, naked, and trying to cover myself up.

"Hello," he says as he sits down next to me on a lavishly made couch and hands me a robe. "I'm Cinna. I will be your stylist for the games."

"Okay. I'm Natara." I tell him, as I slip the robe on.

"I know," he says. After no one says anything, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I say, the hostility evident in my voice, even to me.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," he replies, and, for a moment, I believe him. Then, I catch a glance at myself in the mirror nearby. I see all that his little henchmen have done to change me, and I'm angry again.

"Thanks,"

"You're still angry. That's good. So many people come in here, and they're already dead. They've already given up. Not you."

I force myself to look at his eyes, and I see the anger behind them. I see that he is not only sorry for me, but he is angry for me as well. He's gonna help me fight.

After a moment of silence, I ask,"What's next?"

"Next, we make the Capitol love you." He meets my gaze. "Next, we make you a star."

[PAGE BREAK]

I stare at myself in the mirror, barely recognizing the reflection. My dress is so long it falls on the floor, and looks so elegant it's like something a princess would wear. The bodice of the dress is coal gray, something I would have expected from a mining district, but after that, the surprises start. The full skirt sweeps the floor and is covered in diamonds, starting of gray near my hips, with the color gradually changing to a dazzling white as the dress ends. My hair is in an elaborate bun, and is highlighted by diamonds clipped in here and there. I have simple diamond earrings hanging from my newly pierced ears and even wear shiny flats.

My family has more money than most of my district, being from the merchant areas, but I would never be able to afford something like this, I'm not sure anyone can. It's so beautiful, but it also slightly repulses me. I have more diamonds hanging from every seam of the dress than would be needed to feed an entire district for a year. It seems ridiculous, that so much money goes to such meaningless affairs, when people barely have enough to feed themselves back home. It reminds me of how terrible the capitol really is.

"Beautiful." I hear Cinna from behind me adjusting the back of the dress. "I was originally going to design something different, something with fire. But once I met you, I thought this would suit you so much better."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know that if you press coal hard enough, it turns into diamonds?"

I don't know if he was answering me or disregarding my question, but by the time I could say anything, Portia and Gale walk into the room, ready to go outside. Gale looks stunning. More unrecognizable then I do. His dark hair is slightly slicked back, and his skin is so clean that it's radiant. His tux, like my dress, is covered with diamonds, and I think that if you put the two of us together in one carriage, the effect might be blinding.

**Gale POV:**

_Well, that was irritating,_ I think to myself as Portia half guides- half shoves me down a hallway. The past 3 or 4 hours have been rather torturous, and I felt like a ridiculous baby doll with a 2 year old who was trying to play dress up. And it didn't help that I wasn't complying to Portia's orders. It'll take a while untill I'll take orders from someone from the Capitol. And anyway-_  
_

My thoughts stop as Natara comes into view. I almost have to do a double take; she looks nothing like she did yesterday. Her dress is even more radiant than my suit, and the effect is almost blinding. She somehow looks stronger, more in control. I hate how they've changed her, but the capitol is going to love her. I have no idea how I'm going to get any sponsors, standing next to her.

[Page Break]

It's ridiculous how important they make this all seem. As Effie buzzes on and on about how stunning we look, and Cinna and Haymitch hurriedly talk, and me and Natara sit silently next to each other in the chariot waiting for the parade to start, I take in all the stupidity of everyone from the Capital. Almost everyone I've seen was wearing something bizarre, the so called "trends" though it's hard to see why anyone would call what they were fashion. Bright hair, tattoed patterns all over their body, and sometimes even died skin. It was disgusting, the way they carried themselves. Like they are the most important people, like they are the best, and like their problems are the worst. They either were completely oblivious to what was going on outside their own lives or they just don't care.

As our chariot starts to move and I fill with a nervous buzz, Cinna runs up to us, trying to tell us something. I hate pretty much everyone I've seen in the Capitol, but Cinna is the one person that seems sane, maybe even trustworthy. He tries to signal something to us, and yells something indistinct, but I still don't understand.

"I think he's telling us to hold hands," Natara hesitantly tells me.

"Why would he want us to do that?" I ask with a certain edge to my voice, "we're about to go in an arena and fight to the death." They moment the words escape me, I know I shouldn't have said them, but I couldn't contain myself. I've respected Cinna up until now, but the stupidity of this idea lowers my respect for him.

One look at Natara's panicked face tells me that she took it the wrong way, but she still resolutely grabs my hand and looks towards Cinna for confirmation. I didn't have the heart to get my hand away from her, but once we neared the city, my mind was busied with different thoughts.

Thousands of people line the streets. Though they don't resemble people. They've taken the trends to the extremities. They've made themselves utterly disgusting and desperate.

And, for some reason, the cheering grows as we come into view. The people go wild, animalistic, more frenzied then they ever were with any of the other districts tributes. District 12 is usually the least among the tributes, but Cinna and Portia have made us into stars. Natara gasps a little bit and I turn to look at her. She smiles back at me and the grip on my hand tightens. But I know we need to do something to shock the crowd even more, because our survival depends on sponsors. My grip tightens on her hand, and, still looking at Natara, I punch our interlaced hands into the air. The screaming gets louder and some of the sponsors have begun to take interest in us. I can see them writing things down on notepads as we pass them. Its working. And for the first time since this whole disaster started I think, _I can win this._

**Hey guys! Thanks a million for reading! Let us know what you think in the comments, we love hearing your feedback! Thanks:) **

**-Primpriorpotter**


	5. 5 Die by the Sword

**Katniss POV:**

District Twelve seems dead. I hear no one talking. I hear no one breathing. Despite the astounding sight Gale and Natara literally dazzling and blinding use through the big screen in the town square, we show no emotion. No happiness. No hope. We've seen it all before.

Gale looks stunning, I barely recognize him. He's completely clean, for one thing, and for another, even though he's wearing sparkly diamonds, he still looks strong and masculine. And just looking at Natara hurts my eyes. They look great. Far better then any other Districts. But it means nothing. Soon enough, the Capitols going to throw them into the games, and it'll all be pointless. They'll both be dead. Killed by the games. We know better than to waste our energy with false hope.

I find myself giving a little sigh whenever Gale shows up on the screen. I long for our Sundays together, just one more. I need my friend back, I need someone to confide in, some way to vent myself. I wish I could just bring him back, like none of this ever happened. It makes me feel powerless. I can't, and there's no point in wishing impossible things. I find myself grateful I still have the woods. The trees and the birds calm me, and I can lose myself in the little problems of nature.

The mood of the crowd around me shifts, pulling me out of my daze and back into the present, and I can sense that small hope has been instilled. The crowd takes a collective breath and I look up to see Natara and Gale holding hands. I gasp too, but not out of hope. Something boils up inside of me, and not just jealousy (which I assume this is) but outrage. I can see people on the screen smiling and clapping, and I realize that Gale is acting for them. He's playing the crowds. Why would he do that? Why would Gale care what the Capitol thinks? Why is he playing their game?

Almost everyone I know is here, at the town square. But I don't even have to glance around to see that Hazelle and the rest of her kids aren't here. Losing a son is a lot harder than losing a friend. Not that any of us have it easy, or anything. Hazelle's broken, she's still got that determination that I respect her so much for, but her health has decreased, she's so stressed out, and her hands are raw and red from all the clothes washing she's been doing. Rather than acting like my mom when she lost her husband, Hazelle got stronger, and more driven then ever.

Gale and Natara come to the end of the parade, and their chariot surround Snow for the general "welcome speech". Each year snow says how the games are going to be "the best one yet," and that he's so excited and that "the tributes made a great first impression." The camera zooms in to our very own District Twelve volunteers, who are still smiling and holding hands. I don't know what's happened to Gale, I don't know if it's all an act, or if he wants to be holding Natara's hand. I don't know anything about the one person I know most about in the world, and I don't like it.

**Natara POV:**

I look around at the different tributes and the different weapons, adding one and one to make sense of a.) I'm supposed to make friends with these people and b.) then I'm going to have to kill them with these weapons. Believe it or not, I wasn't too enthusiastic when Haymitch told us today was the first day of training center.

It seems like, when I was picked at the reaping, Fate was laughing at me. I already have Death's eyes pinned to my back, with this trick heart that could decide to kill me at any moment, but now it seems like Death is following me around, sharpening his scythe, and counting the days until my death. I have no advantages against any of the other tributes and a serious problem with killing things. I'm already dead meat, but I'm going to pretend to try. For my family's sake. Because I don't want people to think I died the death of a coward. It's a lot of pressure when your death is broadcast live, on national television.

Gale told me yesterday that he doesn't want to take care of me in the games, so I try my best not to follow him around in the training center. Walking to the other end of the ring shaped room to make the point of not shadowing Gale, I find myself in front of the daggers and swords. No one is near here, I guess because what's the use of practicing with a weapon you couldn't actually get in the games before you died in the Cornucopia? I decide to myself that that's the best way to die though, in a battle, with someone's weapon in my back, not drawing attention to myself, but still a brave death. Bravery meant a lot to me. Even if it was false bravery, it would give my family some hope. So I pick up a sword.

The sword has the words_ two handed sword _written on the handle, but I have no idea what that means, so I just go with it. It feels so heavy in my hand, and it holds so much power that I almost put it back. But, instead, I take a deep breath and take what I assume are practice swings. The sword has a mind of its own, and I almost end up falling over with one stroke.

"You're going to kill yourself just trying to get that out of the Cornucopia, never mind if you can use it," a deep gravelly voice says behind me. I automatically recognize it as Gale's and, without turning around, I respond:

"Yes, but you see, that's the entire point."

I hear the sound of metal being slid out of a sheath, and spin around with my blade up just in time to block Gale's hit. But it was a clumsy block and his was a clumsy hit, so both of our swords end up on the ground, and Gale cracks a one-sided grin.

"You almost killed me!" I yell, attracting attention, and trying to get my heart rate down.

"Yes, but I thought that was the entire point," he says, and, seeming very proud of his statement, he turns around, putting the sword back and heading to the archery station.

I almost manage to keep my mouth closed, but I say, "I thought you said that you didn't want to take care of me in the games?"

"Who says I didn't want to practice swordplay?" he responds, still walking away from me.

So I run to catch up to him, and when I'm close enough for him to see me, he says, "What are you doing?"

"Who says I don't want to practice archery?"

He just smiles.


End file.
